<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>christmassy! by ctrltbz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001364">christmassy!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrltbz/pseuds/ctrltbz'>ctrltbz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, and christmassy mv, based off of 2020 mama performance, chanhee is a genius, christmas formal, football captain!juyeon, hyunjae in a dress, hyunjae is shy, hyunjun is also there, idk what else to tag, mistletoe kiss, sangyeon is hyunjae's brother, side sunnew &amp; bbangkyu but they're hardly mentioned, younghoon is there for like 10 seconds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrltbz/pseuds/ctrltbz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjae has a big fat crush on the football captain of his school. He doesn't expect it when Juyeon asks him to the Christmas Formal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>christmassy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>————— 01.</p><p>“Are you gonna ask anyone to be your Christmassy?” </p><p>Hyunjae jumps from his locker, whirling his head around to see Changmin. “Jesus fucking Christ you scared me,” he says, calming himself down. Changmin ignores him and repeats his question. “Are you gonna ask anyone to be your Christmassy? I know you’ve been crushing on that one footba-“ Hyunjae slaps his hand over his friend’s mouth. “We’ve been over this?” He whisper-shouts and glares at Changmin, who just peels the hand off his mouth and grins brightly. “Are you though?” He snickers. Hyunjae rolls his eyes, muttering something about how long they have until the dance (“We haven’t even gone on Thanksgiving break yet, why are people already stressing about a Christmas dance”), and makes his way to class. He doesn’t realize that the students are staring at him until he sits down. </p><p>The classes that day are awkward and stuffy for Hyunjae. He can hear people whispering, but can’t clearly hear what it’s about. He just catches his name along with the name of the football captain (who is also the most wanted by the student population, who also happens to be his crush), and the words “gay, bi, Christmassy, and dance.” It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to piece everything together.</p><p>—</p><p>As soon as his morning classes are over, Hyunjae power-walks as fast as he can without breaking into a run to avoid the gazes of everyone, unaware of the fact he’s attracting even more attention by doing so. He types away at his phone furiously, panic-texting Sangyeon. He makes it to his car without tripping, thankfully. Hyunjae turns his car upside down looking for his lunch, which he does not find. The blonde groans and tears a hand through his hair. He runs up to the rooftop where he usually spends his lunch when he forgets to bring food, only to see a very familiar head of dark red hair.</p><p>“Hey,” Juyeon says, smiling a little.</p><p>Hyunjae screams internally. He manages to mumble a quiet “Hi.” He’s so tempted to ask why the fuck he, Lee Juyeon, the most wanted football player in the whole school, maybe even the whole district, is waiting for him on the rooftop. Well, maybe he isn’t waiting specifically for Hyunjae, but what if he is? The blonde’s brain (and heart) is going at a million kilometres per minute. They stare at each other for a solid ten seconds before Juyeon breaks the silence. “Want some lunch?” He asks, to which Hyunjae declines with a lame excuse of, “You should eat so you can be strong for practice or whatever,” Juyeon laughs at his senior’s words, finding the way he mumbled cute. He holds up an extra box of McDonald’s fries. Hyunjae tilts his head. “We’re not supposed to go off campus for lunch,” It comes out as more of a question than a statement. “Yeah but I did anyway because I saw you banging your head on your car, and I just assumed you forgot your lunch, again.” Again? Does he know I forget my lunch often? GOD THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING. “Oh, I- uh- that’s really sweet of you. You didn’t have to, you know,” Hyunjae is gaining more confidence, not mumbling anymore and speaking more loudly. “Okay but I wanted to.” Juyeon walks towards Hyunjae, who unconsciously takes a step back. “Here,” He hands over the box of fries and walks back to his original spot, sitting down. The two eat their lunch in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence. Hyunjae is a bright shade of red the entire time.</p><p>—</p><p>Hyunjae forgets his lunch, again, a week later. Juyeon is waiting for him on the rooftop, again, a week later. Eventually, Hyunjae starts bringing his lunch to the rooftop to eat instead of eating with his friends. </p><p>Speaking of friends, Changmin will not quit bugging Hyunjae about how much time he’s been spending on the rooftop. He’s prohibited his little group from going up with him, which has only made them all the more curious. Chanhee won’t quit bugging him about how much he wants to meet Hyunjae’s “mystery man.” Changmin has told him, repeatedly, that the “mystery man” is Juyeon, but Chanhee refuses to believe that their shy, introverted Hyunjae is meeting with someone as popular as Juyeon. What they don’t know is that Juyeon has been the one insisting to meet up with Hyunjae.</p><p>Juyeon gathers the courage to ask for Hyunjae’s number the day before break starts. Hyunjae, of course, says yes. They text almost nonstop over the break and get to know each other better. Juyeon learns that Hyunjae’s favourite flowers are sunflowers and he prefers warm weather, among many other things. All of the information Juyeon gathers goes into planning his proposal for the Christmas Formal. </p><p>Right, his plan for the Christmas Formal. Apparently someone said that Juyeon said he was planning to ask Hyunjae to be his Christmassy, which wasn’t a lie. Juyeon’s just extremely pissed because it seems to have been drawing attention to Hyunjae, who hates the limelight. He’s been on edge all week, trying to dodge everyone’s stares. Juyeon is also pissed because it means his secret plan won’t be as secret, and Hyunjae might find out, which will ruin the whole thing. Thank the gods he hasn’t come up with a plan yet. He only told his closest friends about his crush on Hyunjae, meaning that one of them had to have leaked it. He knows that Sunwoo can’t keep his mouth shut for the life of him, but apparently Chanhee doesn’t know, meaning it wasn’t Sunwoo since he tells his “precious boyfie” everything. Hyunjun is the best at keeping secrets, so there’s no way it was him. That only leaves Sangyeon, who is Hyunjae’s older brother, which means Sangyeon couldn’t have babbled. Unless Hyunjae is just a really good actor who’s pretending to be clueless. Then Juyeon remembers giving his sister a hint regarding his crush. He also remembers how good she is at decoding cryptic hints and messages. He also remembers how much of a gossip she is. Juyeon groans. </p><p>— </p><p>When break ends and classes begin again, the school is buzzing with excitement for the Christmas Formal. Almost everyone is talking about who they want to go to the formal with. Most of the girls (and many of the guys) want to go with Juyeon. The group of k-pop fans, who are planning the formal (and also planning to play their music for the majority of it), are fantasizing about what the formal would be like if their favourite idol went, if their favourite idol performed, et cetera, et cetera. The geeks and the nerds both agree on not going and planning their own winter celebration (see: staying on a call together until the next morning), minus the ones with dates. Nearly everyone is thinking about how they’re going to ask their crush out.</p><p>By the end of the first week back from break, Juyeon has already gotten a dozen different forms of “Will you be my Christmassy?” He’s politely declined to all of them. By that time, he’s also come up with a plan to ask Hyunjae out (bless Sangyeon and his giant brain). He brainstormed with his friends and Hyunjae’s close friends for at least 16 hours, with all the time combined. Juyeon would ask Hyunjae to come watch him practice about week before the dance. He would finish practice, Changmin would drag Hyunjae to the bathroom or outside to “talk” or something to distract him while Juyeon set up. He would pull out two soccer goals onto the field, despite the fact that he plays football, each with a sign in it: one that says, “yes,” and one that says, “no.” When Hyunjae comes back out, Changmin will be covering his eyes because Changmin is known as the devil. Juyeon will kneel down and hold out a bouquet of sunflowers in one hand and hold a sign that says, “Will You Be My Sunshine?” in the other. Changmin, still covering Hyunjae’s eyes, will push him towards a soccer ball that Sunwoo has placed there while they were gone. If all goes as planned, Hyunjae will kick the ball into the goal that says, “Yes” (and hopefully not miss. Sangyeon has told Juyeon about how athletic his brother is, though. Adding onto that, hopefully Hyunjae doesn’t clown Juyeon too much for using soccer goals instead of something football related). Hyunjae will then make his way over to Juyeon, who is still kneeling in full uniform, and take the flowers. They’ll plan something nice for the formal, and will probably be embarrassed by their parents when Juyeon goes to pick Hyunjae up. And then maybe they’ll keep dating after that. Maybe. Hopefully.</p><p>Juyeon turns down every invite he gets to be someone else’s Christmassy, his anxiety growing as the Big Day comes closer. He and the people involved in “operation Jujae” have been texting each other every day, going over the plan over and over so nobody forgets their part. Hyunjae still has no idea, cluelessly spending his lunch on the rooftop with Juyeon as usual.</p><p>— </p><p>The week passes in a flash, and all of a sudden it’s time for Juyeon to ask if Hyunjae wants to see him practice. Of course, the blonde agrees. As soon as he gets changed, Juyeon begins panic spamming the Christmassy group chat. Sangyeon, Changmin, and Sunwoo all clown his antics. After a few minutes, Sangyeon calms Juyeon down, assuring him everything will be fine and it’ll all goes according to plan.</p><p>All does not go according to plan. At least, not the way they expected it to.</p><p>Hyunjae decides to be a stubborn bitch and doesn’t want to let Changmin drag him out. “I don’t wanna miss anything, though!” He whines, keeping his eyes trained on Juyeon. Changmin and Chanhee share a look before Changmin grumbles, “Practice is over anyway, you won’t miss anything,” Hyunjae still refuses to get up. “Other than your boyfriend being hot and sweaty, meaning you’ll be drooling at him, meaning we’ll be laughing at you.” Chanhee says promptly, which is reason enough for Hyunjae to get up and go to the bathroom with Changmin.</p><p>Juyeon is struggling to pull the second soccer net out of the storage room. It’s tangled with some of the other equipment, and Juyeon knows he doesn’t have much time. Then he remembers Changmin will have Hyunjae’s eyes covered, and he relaxes, eventually heaving the goal onto the field into the correct position. Juyeon makes a mental checklist of everything: soccer goals, soccer ball, yes signs, proposal sign, sunflowers, and uniform. He has everything, almost. He just needs Sunwoo to remember to put the soccer ball in the correct place.</p><p>When Hyunjae and Changmin return, it is a mess. Hyunjae is flailing his arms and shouting colourful strings of curse words, struggling to pry Changmin off, who’s trying his very best to keep Hyunjae under control. Juyeon almost laughs at the situation when he remembers he’s supposed to be “changing.” After a long struggle, Changmin finally gets Hyunjae in front of the soccer ball. He removes his hands right as Juyeon gets down on one knee and holds up his sign and flowers. Hyunjae blinks, unsure of what’s happening, then rubs his eyes to make sure he’s seeing things correctly. He blinks again, and Juyeon’s pride deflates, thinking he’s being rejected. Right when he’s about to get up, Hyunjae’s brain finishes processing and his hands fly to his mouth. Juyeon can see the smile in his eyes. He watches Hyunjae take a look at the nets and the ball, and kicks the soccer ball into the goal on the right. Juyeon panics for a split second, forgetting which goal said what. Then he realizes that Hyunjae is smiling and walking towards him, meaning he probably said yes (unless this is some sort of cruel joke). Neither of them notice that about half of their year has gathered in the stands, most of them curious about the clamour that Changmin had caused. Some are smiling dreamily while others sport a bitter expression. Juyeon gets up and hands the sunflowers to Hyunjae. “Be my Christmassy?” He asks, using a softer voice than usual. His demeanour is almost like that of a scolded kitty. Hyunjae somehow grins even wider and takes the flowers. “Of course.” </p><p>The crowd cheers.</p><p>————— 02.</p><p>Juyeon and Hyunjae have been texting each other almost non-stop. They’ve decided to match colours, but not tell each other what they would wear. Hyunjae has a genius plan (that Chanhee came up with, but we don’t speak of that) to wear a dress instead of a suit because he knows that Juyeon won’t be expecting it. Chanhee and Changmin have been coming over more often to help him pick a dress. Changmin keeps telling him to go all out and wear something over the top, but Chanhee is telling him to wear something more simple and elegant. Neither of them are being of much help. In the end, they decide on a white and gold deep-v slit dress, complete with gold jewellery and accessories. They also decide to get Hyunjae a pair of white fingerless leather gloves and Demonia boots “just to make it look badass” despite the fact it’s a Christmas formal. Chanhee volunteers to do his makeup, to which Hyunjae politely declines because Chanhee, too, has to prepare for the formal. He waves it off and says “I’ll have everything for me done before I come work my magic on you,” so that Hyunjae has no choice but to accept his help.</p><p>Chanhee and Changmin also end up deciding to wear dresses; an emerald green silk halter dress for Chanhee and a poofy lace and fishnet gown in candy cane colours for Changmin. Neither of their boyfriends have any idea of this, both Sunwoo and Younghoon think they’ll be matching suits.</p><p>Hyunjae is completely aware of how expensive his outift is, and feels a little bad clicking the “check out” button. But when everything arrives and he tries it on with his friends, he doesn’t feel a single drop of regret. The deep v exposes his collarbones, which are complimented by the choker and ornaments. His dainty shoulders are framed by the gold chains hanging from the choker piece. His tiny waist is accentuated by the gold leather belt and various chains. The slit goes up to his mid-thigh, but it’s okay because his thighs are probably one of the physical features Hyunjae is the most confident about. The chunky platform boots and leather gloves are the cherry on top. Chanhee and Changmin both look stunning as well (they refused to try on their outfits without each other), but they both agree that Hyunjae got the best outfit. Chanhee cannot wait to get his makeup supplies.</p><p>—</p><p>It’s the morning of the dance. Everyone is chattering about what they’ll wear and who they’re going with. Hyunjae hardly got any sleep the previous night, worried that Juyeon would find his outfit weird since he was wearing a dress. Changmin, Chanhee, Sangyeon, and Sangyeon’s girlfriend have all been reassuring him at complimenting his outfit, but it’s hardly doing anything.</p><p>The school day passes in a flash, and all of a sudden it’s time for Hyunjae to get ready. He hasn’t shown his parents his outfit yet, but they’ve always been supportive of his sexuality so he’s assuming (and hoping, very very hard) that they’ll be fine with him wearing a skirt. Chanhee and Changmin arrive at his house right on time. They’ve both already done their makeup and brought their clothes over to change, mostly because Changmin’s parents are super conservative and never would’ve let him wear a dress. Hyunjae tries his very hardest to resist Chanhee’s makeup brushes, but the younger refuses to let him put on his dress without makeup. </p><p>After three very long hours, the trio have finally gotten ready. They have about an hour until the dance, so they sit and talk while they wait for their dates. Chanhee and Changmin tease Hyunjae about leaving without him because they “don’t wanna see Juyeon eye fucking him.” Hyunjae is disgusted (and flustered) by this and kicks Chanhee and Changmin out, so they end up leaving early anyway. </p><p>Juyeon arrives at 6:45 on the dot. Hyunjae’s parents are excited and giggling like small children in a theme park. They were both surprised to learn that their son was wearing a dress, to say the least. Hyunjae’s mum won’t quit teasing him about meeting his date and him getting a boyfriend and how she wonders if “maybe you two will do the stuff that Dad and I did at the winter formal.” She’s rambling about her Christmas Formal and Hyunjae is trying his very hardest to tune her out (he doesn’t want to hear about his parents making out under a mistletoe) when someone rings the doorbell. Hyunjae’s mom shrieks and he has to cover her mouth while his dad sprints to the door. Hyunjae is mortified.</p><p>Juyeon looks insanely attractive. He’s wearing a shimmery white translucent top under a pearly studded jacket with gold accents. His plain white pants don’t draw the attention away from the main focus, the jacket. He’s wearing hand chains, too. Hand. Chains. They compliment his giant hands, which Hyunjae cannot stop looking at. He refuses to make eye contact with Juyeon, scared that he’ll embarrass himself. </p><p>“Ready?” Juyeon breaks Hyunjae’s trance. He’s a little disappointed at first that Juyeon didn’t make any comment on his dress, but then he realizes his parents are right next to them and he’s grateful. Hyunjae smiles and nods, waving to his parents as he steps out the door. Speaking of whom, Hyunjae’s parents are giving each other looks and giggling and their son and it’s so embarrassing. Hyunjae walks a little faster at noticing. He doesn’t realize Juyeon has his arm wrapped around his waist until they get to the car and have to detach themselves from one another. </p><p>The car ride is nice. It isn’t stuffy. Thankfully, Juyeon is a sane person who makes car playlists rather than listening to the radio. They don’t talk much, other than comments on their outfits. They drive to the school in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the presence of the other. Juyeon is in absolute shock at how good Hyunjae looks. He can’t stop thinking about holding his hands. Even when he tries his hardest to concentrate on driving, there’s always a little voice in his brain telling him, “You’re gonna hold Hyunjae’s hands.”</p><p>The pair sit in the car for a few minutes, just admiring each other, before they get out. Juyeon carefully puts his arm around Hyunjae’s waist once again. He’s worried at first that the latter will be disgusted, but he seems cosy. Hyunjae refuses to look at Juyeon’s face because he knows he won’t be able to look away. Also, did anyone mention that Juyeon is wearing face glitter? Like there’s gold glitter on his cheekbones. </p><p>Everyone is staring at them as they enter the gym. Juyeon gets a little anxious and almost hides behind Hyunjae. Cute, he thinks. Once everyone’s initial shock at their outfits wears out, they’re pretty much unnoticed. Hyunjae and Juyeon spend the dance with their friends, both of their groups merging into one. They don’t let go of each others’ hands once. </p><p>Juyeon and Hyunjae don’t go to any afterparties. Since Hyunjae brought a change of more comfortable clothes, they go to Juyeon’s shared apartment instead. The older of the two texts his parents first so that they won’t be worried about why he isn’t home. When they enter, the lights are on, which is strange because Juyeon clearly remembers turning it off when he went out. There’s something off about the apartment, but both Juyeon and Hyunjae are too tired to care. While Hyunjae is still entering the apartment, Hyunjun pops out of nowhere and goes, “There’s a mistletoe right there now kiss!” and you can hear the double exclamation emoji in his voice. Juyeon groans and tells Hyunjun to go away. Hyunjae buries his face in his hands, embarrassed. “Fine,” The youngest says, slinking back into his room.</p><p>Hyunjae ends up kissing Juyeon anyway.</p><p>————— END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hii !!</p><p>this is my first au on here so i'm sorry if the formatting is weird or anything, i've never uploaded on ao3 prior to this.</p><p>i saw the mama stages and the christmassy mv and i couldn't not write something out of it hhh i might write something sunnew related after this since i saw a tweet about how sunwoo was chanhee's secret admirer in the christmassy mv. i have no clue how to work this notes shit so that's why i don't have my twitter and stuff on here lol</p><p>if u do wanna contact me, my twitter is @ctrltbz but the l is a capital i and my cc is the same thing ^^</p><p>- n ★</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>